deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dean Winchester vs Geralt of Rivia
Prelude Supernatural vs The Witcher! Knight of Hell vs The White Wolf! Mark of Cain vs Butcher of Blaviken! Which snarky slayer of monsters and demons reigns supreme in the filed of Death Battle? Description "Dean Winchester vs Geralt of Rivia" is a What If Death Battle created by LukeTime128. It is his sixth What If Death Battle. It features Dean Winchester, the older Winchester brother from the TV series "Supernatural", and Geralt of Rivia, the experienced Witcher from "The Witcher" series of books and video games. Disclaimer Most of Geralt's feats and abilities will be taken from the games. In the context of Death Battle rules regarding non-canon content, theses will be treated as though they are the primary source of canon, with other feats used only to show consistency of established facts and theoretical evidence. This is to keep the fight interesting, as Dean's powers and abilities are more in line with Geralt's video game version compared to the books. In addition, Dean does not have access to the Mark of Cain - this would make him virtually immortal and would make any further debate pointless, as Geralt has no reasonable counters and their levels of power are more even without the Mark of Cain anyway. Introduction Wiz: Born to clans of monster and demon killers, these two don't shy away from even the most brutal and horrific of challenges. Boomstick: *squeals* I'm so excited for this! Wiz: Dean Winchester, the elder brother of the Supernatural demon killers Boomstick: And Geralt of Rivia, the White Wolf of the Witcher series. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Dean Wiz: In the world of Supernatural, the Winchester family is one of the primary hunters if monsters and demons that wreak havoc upon humanity in a daily basis, as well as being leaders of the Men of Letters organisation Boomstick: Like postmen? Like some weird, demonic version of Amazon? Wiz: Responsible for discovering and controlling mysteries unknown to the rest of mankind, more like. Boomstick: Oh. Well, I guess the Winchester family's badassery explains why everyone wants to kill them. Hell, they're so cool, demons and angels started reincarnating into their family line, including the Archangel Michael! Wiz: The Archangel Michael is one of the most well-known angles in Christian, Jewish and Islamic lore, who lead the armies of Heaven to defeat Satan. And in the Supernatural world, he found his vessel in the elder Winchester brother, Dean. Christian: Who you calling? Dean: Your wife. Let her know I'm not gonna make it over tonight. Boomstick: Wow. How... angelic. Wiz: Both Dean and his brother Sam were raised in the demon hunting life by their father after the demon Azazel killed their mother. Training with guns from the age of about 6 or 7, Dean proved to be a natural with using firearms to deal with even the toughest of demons. Boomstick: Dean has two favourite killing tools for taking down otherwise immortal demons: his Colt 1911, which can be loaded with special bullets to take down specific demons and his Baikal sawed-off double-barrelled shotgun, which is about half as strong as my left leg! Boomstick's shotgun leg does off and knocks him to the floor, causing him to drop Dean's shotgun, which fires and takes out a light on the ceiling. Boomstick: (recovering) Ugh... whoops! Sorry, Wiz... Wiz: (frustrated) Anyway... Dean is more than prepared for any situation, and packs several other weapons in the back of his signature Chevrolet Impala just in case. These include grenade launchers, knives and, true to his family's namesake, Winchester rifles. These human weapons are stored alongside multiple others of magical, angelic and even demonic origin. Boomstick: Yeah, Dean and his demon slaying buddies are no joke. When the situation starts getting messy, he busts out the craziest shit you can think of, including The Colt. No, not the normal 1911, a Colt capable of one-shotting basically anything with any of its 13 bullets. including freaking phoenixes! Note: The Colt's bullets are no different to other bullets in their speed or impact force, but are magical in nature due to their ability to slay demons in one hit. These bullets can only be made via magic that Dean himself does not possess, however, meaning he has to make every shot count. Wiz: Dean is far from limited to just guns however. He's used many other weapons before, like swords, knifes, and even Death's Scythe, though he doesn't carry it around with him. After fusing with the Archangel Michael and obtaining the legendary Mark of Cain, Dean has even wielded angelic swords that can kill any being, but this can only be done while wielding the Mark of Cain. As Dean was cured of the Mark's influence, he cannot do so anymore. Boomstick: Awh, that's lame! I know the Mark turns you into a maniacal serial killer, but why not keep it around when you can kill anything so easily? Ah well, Dean's also learned some helpful magic to try and fill the void in his not-overpowered arsenal. Wiz: He can banish witches and demons, summon them with sigils (though this is impractical in combat), and mind-meld with animals to gain super senses. Dean also possess an excellent knowledge of other spells, and can identify means to counter them on the spot. Boomstick: And Dean knows way more than just spells from his hunting experience. He's memorised the precise weaknesses of monsters like vampires and demons, and is capable of making a stand against monsters that should be way above his abilities. I'd say Dean is the ultimate underdog, but really, I'm watching him fight these guys and I just feel bad for the demons! Well... I almost feel bad... stupid demons... Wiz: Dean's brother Sam considers him to be the best hunter he has ever met - no small feat in a world full of hunters capable of performing absurd feats of monster slaying. Of every character in the Supernatural series, Dean has killed the most main antagonists, with a total of four. He's taken down just about every kind of monster one can imagine: vampires, werewolves, Leviathans, demons- Boomstick: And clowns! Wiz: Y-yeah. He's survived beatdowns from superpowered demons, is virtually immune to brainwashing and demonic possession, and is basically fearless when on the job. Despite the horrors he's faced, Dean has only shown genuine fear toward Death. Note: Dean was once pistol-whipped, shot, was nearly beaten to death and tossed into icy water to drown. And yet, thanks to his absurd willpower, he was able to power through and survive. However, his durability in general is not exactly superhuman. Boomstick: Dean is so freaking badass. He's even endured months of torture in Hell, and he never gives up. Damn, this guy seems unstoppable! Dean gets crushed by a falling piano Boomstick: ...What. Wiz: Yeah, while Dean has the most kills of any character on the show, he also has the most deaths. While Death is fairly cheap in Supernatural, Dean has been killed in more mundane ways than he probably should be. Boomstick: Sure. he's been stabbed in the heart and mauled by hellhounds, which seems reasonable, but he's also choked on sausages, been poisoned by tacos, and is allergic to cats? But... why though? Wiz: Dean is a capable and intelligent fighter, but he's also somewhat immature, an alcoholic, and terrified of flying. Castiel: Archangel. The one who killed me. Dean: Excuse me? Castiel: His name is Raphael. Dean: You were wasted by Teenage Mutant Ninja Angel? Wiz: Why does that sound familiar... Boomstick: Hey, I'm not scared of flying! I just... don't feel comfortable not being able to drink every thirty minutes. Wiz: But Dean doesn't let his weaknesses hols him back in a fight. Whether the forces of Hell or Heaven want to take Dean down, they'd better be prepared because he sure as hell will be. Dean: God or no God... you go to Hell! Geralt Wiz: Witchers. Trained in the art of combat since early childhood, Witchers are the go-to monster slayers for hire in the world of... World. Boomstick: Seriously, a name would at least be helpful... Wiz: Questionable naming aside, one Witcher stands above them all, as one of the most famous (or infamous) Witchers of them all, Geralt of Rivia. Geralt: Why men throw their lives away attacking an armed Witcher, I'll never know. Something wrong with my face? Boomstick: Heh, someone's confident Wiz: I'd say he has every right to be. During his induction, Geralt demonstrated a greater tolerance to the magical procedures that gave Witchers their powers relative to his peers. As a result, he was given further training and more mutagens to further enhance his power. Boomstick: Now he's a Super Witcher! Thanks to his training under the Wolf School of Witchers, Geralt is an expert at swordfighting, archery, martial arts and magic. He's got super senses to track down any monsters that come his way, and has mastered total body control, letting him control his adrenaline to give him Matrix powers! Wiz: It is customary for Witchers to prepare for fights in advance, and equip themselves to take down whatever monster they may need to. In order to maximise efficiency against any opponent, Geralt carries two swords - one made of steel for killing humans, and one made of silver for slaying magic creatures. Boomstick: These swords are crazy, capable of cutting through steel plate armour and capable of cutting people by just touching the edge! I wish my hunting knife was that sharp... Wiz: Boomstick, you're not allowed weapons that sharp.Remember when you used my plasma cutter to slice some apples? Boomstick: I was making baked apples, Wiz! It's called "being efficient"! Didn't they teach you that at science school? Wiz: Ugh... anyway, Geralt is prepared for any situation and carries far more than just his swords to take down his targets. These include crossbows, daggers, potions that augment his physical abilities, and a Witcher's Medallion, which alerts him to the presence of monsters or magic. Boomstick: Speaking of magic, Geralt... has that, thanks to his special Witcher signs! He can shoot fire with Igni, shield against damage and redirect it with Quen, use Force Push with Aard - wait, like Aardvark? What's up with these names? Wiz: He can cast Yrden, placing a magical trap that slows down enemies and restrains them, inflicting damage over time. Heliotrop is also a magic shield that protects Geralt from magical attacks, rather than physical attacks as Quen does, as well as slowing down time around Geralt. Note: What kind of damage Heliotrope and Quen defend against has proven inconsistent across the games and books. They generally tend to defend against different types, however, outside of the Witcher 3 where Heliotrop isn't present. This is due to a mistranslation of what exactly Quen does, but since this Death Battle examines the game Geralt as the main canon then this is the interpretation used. Boomstick: All of Geralt's signs are pretty crazy, but any good Witcher's favourite is Axii. You know how Aard is like Force Push? This is the Jedi Min d Trick, ending fights before they even start, and... well, whatever else Geralt wants to use it for! Ah... dreams come true thanks to this thing. Note: Other signs do exist in the Witcher universe, and it is likely that Geralt can use them. However, he has not done so by the games' canon and it is unclear if he actually can. Wiz: Don't get any funny ideas, Boomstick. Besides, Axii isn't perfect, as anyone with strong enough willpower can resist its influence. In actual combat, Axii is generally less useful than other signs anyway, since it tends to be reserved for calming and subduing foes than actually killing them. Boomstick: I don't know, Wiz. I feel like you could come up with some pretty creative ways to kill people with Axii, like when another Witcher mind-warped a guy into shooting another guy, and then hanging himself! Damn! Wiz: I... guess so, yeah. But Geralt doesn't need creativity to be an incredibly threatening warrior. He's strong enough to wrestle with some of the biggest creatures in his world, like trolls and even dragons. Boomstick: Yeah, you heard that right! Geralt is strong enough to overpower dragons, like when he pulled this one's neck back so far it broke! And dragons can smash through large stone bridges like their nothing! Wiz: Geralt is frequently described as being so fast he appears as a blur to normal humans, and can react to demons and monsters that are likely much faster than normal people. Geralt is also fast enough to match Detlaff, a vampire capable of easily creating sonic booms with his movement. While Geralt is clearly not that fast, he is capable of contending with Detlaff at the very least, and this certainly seems consistent with other statements about Geralt's speed, like being able to swing his swords faster than trained soldiers can see. Boomstick: That's... pretty fast. And Geralt's consistently tough, too. His Quen can block normally fatal attacks with ease, like when it took 2 fireballs fired by the sorceress Triss Merigold. One of these was able to take out tons of other super soldiers, but Geralt's shields shrugged off two of them, one after another! Wiz: Geralt has a known record for surviving fatal wounds as is. Turns out, Witchers have regeneration powers that allow them to survive normally lethal injuries, like when Geralt was cut in the throat so deeply most of his throat was visible Boomstick: JESUS! Note: This feat comes directly from the books, and Geralt has never technically survived an equally fatal wound in the games. However, this feat is not excessively superior to what Geralt and other Witchers are capable of surviving normally, and Geralt needed medical attention to heal from the wound anyway. Wiz: And naturally, being able to take hits from dragons and vampires means Geralt's toughness is far greater than you'd probably think. He can even take blows from a Fiend and keep on fighting as if nothing happened Boomstick: Fiends are called that for a reason, you know! They can effortlessly rip normal people to shreds with ease, even through heavy armour! But not Geralt! And this one is even bigger than the norm! Wiz: Naturally, Geralt has more than earned his title as the most famous and powerful Witcher of all. However, he still bears their typical weaknesses. His signs need time to reload, so multiple uses are impractical in combat. And his superhuman durability, while impressive, is not absolute. Witchers risk their lives daily, and though he usually comes out on top, Geralt's foes still pose incredible danger to him. Boomstick: And that makes it all the more dangerous to get in his way! You need a monster killed, Geralt is the guy for the job! Geralt: Lesser, greater, middling, it's all the same. Proportions are negotiated, boundaries blurred. I'm not a pious hermit, I haven't done only good in my life. But if I'm to choose between one evil and another, then I prefer not to choose at all. Pre-Fight Wiz: All right, the combatants are set and we've run the data through all possibilities. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BAAAAATTLE!! Fight! The green, rolling hills of the countryside stretched as far as the eye could see. The nearest city or motel gas station was far away from here, with only a flock of wild pigeons flying high above the trees serving as any semblance of presence in this serene landscape. For now, at least. The calm countryside was disturbed by the dull revving of an engine, as a black 1967 Chevrolet Impala slowly drove along the country road that cut across it. At the helm of this old car was Dean Winchester, who was currently working separately from his brother to deal with an unidentified magic threat that was causing mayhem around the neighbouring urban areas. The Impala slowed to a crawl and stopped, as Dean got out of the car and looked around. No clear sign of any threats, but from what he'd gathered so far, it would turn up soon. Dean: Any second now, Buttercup, I don't have all day... Dean looked off to the side to find something he didn't expect - the corpse of a large werewolf, with an unknown man using a dagger to dig into its body. This was Geralt's most recent kill, and he needed the monster's head to get his money's worth. Dean could tell that the Witcher was far from human, and given his previous experiences, figured it was probably better not to leave him alone. Dean: Hey, Gandalf! What are you doing? Geralt didn't really care who the man was at first, and didn't let him interrupt his collecting until his Witcher Medallion began vibrating softly, indicating his opponent's magical power. It wasn't particularly strong, but it was far higher than it should be. Geralt: You first. Dean: Hey, I called shotgun! YOU first! Geralt: I don't have time for this. You're not a normal human, are you? Dean: Nice observation there. Mind telling me what you're doing with my kill? Geralt: Sorry, but this one's mine. Try helping before you come looking for my sliver. At the moment, Geralt didn't think much of his opponent apart from being a generic bandit after some easy gold. Well, that and his clothes were really weird. Dean, meanwhile, could tell that this man was not someone to underestimate; no normal man could defeat that werewolf so easily, and Geralt wasn't even wounded. Something wan't right here... Geralt tried turning back to his target, only for Dean to quickly pull out a Colt revolver and point it towards the Witcher. Dean: Sorry, but your going to have to leave the shaggy dog alone, old man. I need you to come with me. Geralt: Hmph... sure. Geralt held onto his crossbow, before drawing it and firing toward Dean. Reacting quickly, Dean barely dodged the bolt before firing at Geralt, who took cover behind a tree. This weapon was new to him, and Geralt was starting to question what exactly he was up against. Dean: A crossbow? What is this, 1066? Not your best play there, Santa! Geralt: Would you just shut up...? Fight! Dean switched to his Sawed-Off to blast down the tree - a single blow carved out most of the wood. Geralt took advantage of this for a surprise attack, drawing the Aard sign to blast the tree toward Dean. Dean: Whoa! Dean dodged the tree by rolling to the right, recovering and taking aim with the shotgun again, however this plan was cut short by his opponent. Geralt had closed the distance and used an Axii sign, trying to end the fight by dominating Dean's mind. Geralt: It's over. Submit, and leave. Dean, struggling on the ground, ended up releasing his grip on the shotgun, writhing across the grass trying to overpower the mind spell. Geralt drew his sword, ready to end the fight quickly... ...only for Dean to shoot him in the leg with his Colt revolver. Geralt yelled in pain as the swing missed Dean, who was able to recover and reacquire the Sawed-Off. Dean: Sorry old man, I'm so done with the whole Jedi Mind Trick shit... Dean fired the shotgun at Geralt's head, attempting a killing blow, only for the Witcher's sword to block the bullets. Dean's second shot achieved similar results - this opponent was much faster than he was expecting. To counter Geralt's steel defence, Dean went for another shot, only to kick Geralt in the crotch and retreat, running to his parked Impala. Geralt recovered from his opponent's crippling blow quickly enough. A dirty trick, but a reasonable one given the situation. Drawing his crossbow once more, Geralt slowly followed Dean, not wanting to let his guard down. Dean eventually reached the Impala and searched the car's boot, checking for any weapons he could use to give him the edge. Surely something was too strong for this guy to handle... Dean: Come on baby... Aha! Geralt was forced to stop when Dean aimed his new weapon - a grenade launcher, primed and ready to fire on the Witcher. The Witcher Medallion informed him that the unfamiliar projectile was not magical, but Geralt's instincts gave him the impression that he really didn't want to get hit by it. Rolling to the side and firing a crossbow bolt at Dean, Geralt rose to his feet and slowly walked forward as the grenade detonated behind him. Dean panicked after dodging the crossbow bolt, firing another grenade which was easily avoided by Geralt. Nothing from the human world seemed to faze this guy. Was he even human to begin with? Dean had no idea what he'd gotten himself into, but figured that there had to be some way to get out of it. Looking back through the Impala's weapon storage, Dean drew his ultimate weapon. This wasn't his normal Colt; this was The Colt Dean: Sorry, Colonel Sanders! But there ain't no getting off of The Colt Train! Dean chuckled at his terrible pun as he fired a precise shot from The Colt. Even with his adrenaline and Witcher enhanced reactions, Geralt was unable to dodge as the bullet pierced his shoulder. Not allowing Dean to land a more fatal shot, Geralt made an Igni sign and a beam of fire was directed toward Dean. The hunter hid behind his car as the spell burned the Impala, leaving burn marks across the side that damaged the paint job. Dean: NOOOO! Not the car! Dean grabbed his shotgun and fired a blast over the top, forcing Geralt to backflip away to create distance, giving Dean an opportunity to get in the Impala and drive away. The car was still in good condition to drive, and at this point, Dean was low on excellent decisions. Pulling a handbrake turn, Dean's car now faced the Witcher, who stood in the middle of the road, sheathing his crossbow. Geralt was getting exasperated with his foe's powers and tools - just who the hell was this guy? Geralt: Seriously? What did I do to deserve this right now? Dean slammed his foot hard on the Impala's gas pedal, speeding towards the Witcher, but Geralt had already devised a startegy to counter. He raised his arms and activated a new sign, Quen, and braced for impact. The Chevrolet collided with the Witcher, shoving him backward, but the Quen shield protected him and enabled him to topple the Impala with his strength. The car was no werewolf, but that meant it didn't have any claws, so overpowering it was technically less painful. Dean was tossed around inside the car, and at this point had had enough of Geralt's crazy tactics. Dean: Alright, that's it! No more games! Dean smashed through the Impala's window - a necessary sacrifice - before firing his shotgun at Geralt. At such a close range, the Witcher struggled to block all the bullets with his sword, but his adrenaline was high enough to let him keep up. Dean watched incredulously as his opponent appeared to be moving faster than his eye could even track, before Geralt dashed forward and went for a strike at Dean's neck. The hunter barely dodged in time and fired a blast into Geralt's torso in response. His opponent stunned, Dean drew a knife from his jacket and stabbed the Witcher. While the pain was nothing new to Geralt, it still hurt a lot, causing the Witcher to kneel over as Dean backed off and drew The Colt. Dean: Look, I don't know what the hell you are but this is the gun that kills anything but God. And you sure as hell ain't God, bitch. Geralt: Do you ever shut up, kid? Dean: Last request? Suit yourself. Dean fired the bullet toward Geralt, as time appeared to slow. The shot sped through the air at mach speeds, creating a small sonic boom, in line with Geralt's head. A sure to be fatal blow. But this wasn't over yet. Geralt, with all of his strength, drew the steel sword from its sheathe and brought it over his shoulder. When the bullet came within distance, Geralt brought the sword forward, slicing the bullet clean in half, the two halves flying off to either side. Dean took a few moments to register what his opponent had done, before letting out a quiet chuckle. Dean: You don't give up, do you? Just what the hell are you? Geralt: Is that your last request? Dean was barely able to aim the Colt before Geralt caught him off guard, rising to his feet and closing the distance between them. The Colt's bullet fired up Geralt's sword arm, but missed its target. The sword did not, cleaving Dean's arm from the shoulder it was attached to. Dean screamed in agony as The Colt dropped on the floor, backing away from the Witcher and trying to retreat to his car. Geralt wasn't letting Dean get any more weapons, though. He simply walked over to the Impala, placed his hands underneath the vehicle, and lifted it into the air, as the hunter looked on in awe and horrified realisation. Geralt: I'm a Witcher. The best Witcher. And you pissed me off... Dean: (chuckling, accepting his fate) That I did... Unable to move or fight back, Dean just watched as Geralt dropped the Impala on top of his body, crushing it and bringing a swift end to Michael's vessel. Geralt walked away from his slain opponent, placing his dropped sword back in its sheathe as he walked away... before stopping in place. He didn't have the werewolf's head. Geralt: (sighing) Ah... great. K.O. Geralt recollected the head from the werewolf's remains, unaware of a dark presence watching him from nearby... Analysis Boomstick: Wait, really? How did that happen? Wiz: At first glance, one would think that Dean's experience fighting monsters and his more advanced and dangerous arsenal would be enough to give him the fight. However, on closer inspection, Dean's weapons weren't as much of an overpowered advantage in this fight as first thought. Boomstick: Why? Because Geralt was somehow fast enough to block them all! Remember Detlaff, the vampire dude who could create sonic booms with his base movement? Wiz: Being able to keep up with Detlaff, even though Geralt's own movement speed was still inferior, gave Geralt the ability to react to most of Dean's firearms, at least at the ranges where Geralt's weapons weren't effective. Note: Geralt's other feats have placed him at speeds faster than eyesight. Given how far Geralt is likely moving, this supports the idea that his speeds are comparable to Detlaff's. Wiz: Not to mention that, outside of these advantages, Dean struggled to compete with Geralt's sheer strength, varied arsenal and absurd durability. Boomstick: Dean's fought tons of demons before, and some of them could probably equal Geralt's strength. But Dean himself was just nowhere near Geralt's level. Geralt could overpower dragons and even break their necks, and they could smash through a stone bridge by just walking forward! Wiz: Based on the fractured area of the bridge, this feat comes out to 9.75 million joules of force. That's just from walking forward, and yet Geralt could overpower them with relative ease. Dean hasn't shown any feats that could equal that, and Geralt is at least physically comparable to the monsters he's fought - the same can't be said for Dean. Note: Dean could technically deal with most of Geralt's signs - his resistance to possession let him resist Axii's mind control, and he's had experience with foes who use similar techniques to the other signs. Despite this, it is unlikely he could overpower Geralt's shields, given what we've seen of their power. Boomstick: In fact, Dean hasn't really shown many superhuman feats in general. His speed and strength were nothing out of the ordinary, and while he could certainly take a beating, he's also been killed in some pretty mundane ways., Ordinary weapons hurt him just as much as they would anyone else, so Geralt's sword was pretty scary for him. Note: Geralt could likely survive a few shots from The Colt or any other gun, considering that his regen powers let him survive other normally fatal wounds more deadly than what Dean's guns normally deal. The Impala wouldn't help Dean's odds much either, since its not any more powerful than what Geralt regularly fights on a daily basis. Wiz: True; while Dean's hunting skill and experience could help him contend with Geralt's magical powers, his odds of winning were quite clearly less than Geralt's own. After all, looking away from all their skills, Dean is still a semi-ordinary human, while Geralt is a superhuman swordmaster designed from infancy to be the best warrior in the world. Boomstick: So in other words, Dean lost because he's more realistic? Wiz: I... guess so? Boomstick: Well, at least Dean's brother can pull his ass out of Hell after this. That poor son of a Witch... Wiz: The winner is Geralt of Rivia Next time Haiku The machine gun blows Fire out across the sky as The two cyborgs fight... Genos vs Barret Wallace Category:LukeTime128 Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019